1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to decorative window coverings. More particularly, the invention is related to a window valance kit preferably assembled from paperboard stock configured for attaching a decorative material thereto to decorate a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A window valance is a decorative item used for decorating windows. A typical valance includes a rectangular-shaped frame or box decorated with fabric, lace or ribbons. Window valances are used both to hide unsightly curtain rods or window blind housings and to provide a decorative touch to the top of a window by adding depth to the window.
Prior art window valances include both premanufactured standard sized valances and custom-made valances. Both types of prior art valances include a valance body usually made out of light wood and decorative coverings such as material or fabric sewn on the body for decoration. The decorated valance bodies are then attached to a window or a wall above a window.
These prior art window valances suffer from several drawbacks which limit their utility. For example, custom-made valances must be specially fitted for a particular window and require decorative materials which are permanently sewn on the valance body. Although these custom-made valances offer many decorating options, they are expensive and difficult to make and install.
Pre-manufactured, standard sized valances also have drawbacks. Although these prior art valances are cheaper than custom made valances, they do not allow the designer to custom-decorate to meet a particular design need. These standardized valances are sold with covering material pre-applied and offer only a few design and color choices. Moreover, both custom-made and standardized window valances are formed with heavy wood or metal frames. The excessive weight of these prior art valances makes them more expensive, harder to transport, and difficult to attach to a window or wall.
Thus, a need exists for a window valance which allows a designer to design a window covering with numerous decorating options. A need also exists for a valance which may be custom-decorated, yet inexpensive and easy to assemble. A need also exists for a window valance which is lightweight and easy to attach to a window or wall surrounding a window. A further need exists for a window valance which is pre-cut for assembly without tools and is readily and economically transportable.